


Just Breathe

by bluebellren



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Panic Attacks, RWBY RS WEEK, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellren/pseuds/bluebellren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby knew she couldn’t control when her anxiety attacks decide to make an appearance. All she knew was that she preferred to be alone when they happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Ruby knew she couldn’t control when her anxiety attacks decide to make an appearance. All she knew was that she preferred to be alone when they happened. 

Once she felt the anxiety rise up in her chest and started to consume her, she would excuse herself from wherever she was: class, training, at lunch or dinner, even when she was hanging out with her friends and team. They didn’t happen as much as usual and Ruby started to get a handle on them since coming to Beacon. Yang was one of the people who could help her out and calm her, and it was a great relief to be on the same team and in the same dorm room with Ruby.

But right now, Yang was in town with Blake and Weiss was at the library with Velvet. Ruby was alone.

All Ruby was doing was looking over her homework and she just let her thoughts go wild, and her anxiety built up in her chest. She hugged her knees to her chest, curling into herself, and could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. 

‘All I was doing was looking at my homework. I was almost done; what if I don’t finish it? If I don’t finish it, I can’t pass the class. If I don’t pass the class, I can never become a huntress. I’ll never be able to protect anyone if I don’t become a huntress. What if I fail as a huntress? What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t protect anyone? What if I’ll never be good enough? What if I-’ 

“Ruby,” A gentle voice stopped her train wreck thoughts. Ruby looked from her legs, and could make out bright red hair from her teary eyes. It was Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled at Ruby, and placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Hi sweetie, I’m here for you,” Pyrrha gently rubbed small circles with her thumb into Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby found it very comforting, and she placed her forehead back on her knees.

“Do you need anything, Ruby?” Ruby shook her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Another shake of the head.

“Do you want to sit with me? On the floor? I just want you to be comfortable, and you look like you’re about to fall off your chair,” With this one, Ruby nodded. Pyrrha helped her slide down onto the floor, and they nestled on the ground against the wall. Pyrrha wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and continued her comforting.

“You’ll get through this. I know what you’re feeling right now is scary, but it’s not dangerous and it cannot hurt you,” The bubble of anxiety started to feel like it was subsiding with every word Pyrrha was saying to her. Ruby loosened herself up a little more, leaning her head on Pyrrha’s shoulder. The other girl continued to rub her shoulder.

“Do you need me to do anything for you, Ruby?” 

“Do you mind if you could keep talking?” 

“Anything in particular?” Ruby shook her head, and started to focus on her breathing to help the calming process. Pyrrha smiled down at her, and decided to talk about Nora’s recent antics. 

Pyrrha lost track of time of how long she was talking, but she knew that Ruby had fallen asleep at some point when she was talking about her hometown in Mistral. Once she knew the girl was asleep, she just stayed quiet. Yang came back to the dorm some time later, finding her little sister and Pyrrha still sitting on the ground. Pyrrha smiled up at the blonde and made the shushing gesture. Yang walked over to them with a blanket, before asking,

“Is everything alright?” Pyrrha nodded, answering her question.

“I came over to see if Weiss was here, we needed to talk about some homework. But I found Ruby; I believe she started to have a panic attack. I did what I could to help calm her down,” Yang frowned, pushing the hair out of Ruby’s eyes before standing back up.

“Thank you Pyrrha for helping her,” 

\------  
It was a little bit before Ruby woke back up. She yawned and stretched, and was greeted with a “Good morning Sleepyhead” from her sister. Ruby looked over to Pyrrha who only smiled at her again.

“Did you sleep well, Ruby?” Ruby nodded, blushing slightly. The other girl rubbed Ruby’s shoulder once more for good measure, before standing up and stretching her limbs. Pyrrha, then, lent a hand and helped Ruby stand up as well.

“Well, I am going to head back to my dorm. Yang, do you mind telling Weiss I wish to see her?” Yang nodded before looking back down at her own homework. Pyrrha made her way out of Team RWBY’s dorm room just to cross the hallway to her own. She looked over her shoulder to find that Ruby followed her out.

“Ruby?” She turned around.

“I just wanted to thank you Pyrrha. I don’t know how long my panic attack would have lasted if you weren’t there to help. I’m sorry if you wasted time helping me” Pyrrha placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Ruby, I didn’t waste time. I was helping you, and that was not a waste. You are my friend, and you needed someone. And if you ever need me to help you again, please do not hesitate in calling me,” Pyrrha gave Ruby a light hug before letting her go. Ruby grabbed her arm, stopping her from turning back to the door.

“Ruby?” She questioned again, before Ruby stood on her tiptoes and kissed Pyrrha’s cheek, causing both girls to blush brightly. 

“Thank you again,” Ruby muttered again quickly before going back into her room, leaving Pyrrha alone in the hallway, her hand on her cheek, still blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> For RWBY Rare Ship Week, my first day roll was Pyrrha/Ruby. And well, I headcanon Ruby as having anxiety and has panic attacks and I just went from there.


End file.
